The Broken Spirit
by Jollymonkee5613
Summary: Minerva helps Hermione overcome the physical and mental abuse she suffered at the hands of her boyfriend. It is a story of healing and love, not romantically, not a slash fic. Hermione/Minerva Mother/Daughter relationship. Based on both my imagination and actual person experiences. rated on the safe side and for future chapters. Cormac bashing!
1. The Beginning

"Cormac?" Hermione called to her boyfriend of two months, trying to get his attention. They had gone out to collect Luna and Ginny from their homes and once they had arrived at her grandmother's, Cormac had been conspicuously silent. They were preparing to go bowling. Mrs. Granger had thought it would be a novel idea for the lot of them to spend some time together while Mr. Granger was away at a dental conference during their spring break. Harry and Ron were wrapped up in a few things at the burrow and couldn't very well attend.

"Cormac?" The young brunette tried again, not so easily deterred. A few more attempts rewarded her with silence once more. Sighing, she remained silent a few moments and could make out the distinct sounds of heavy metal blaring in his ears. The entire time, the Gryffindor boy's focus was on his video game console that had been a gift from his Aunt and Uncle which he just happened to bring with him, pausing only to write a few, harsh quill strokes on a letter.

Correctly interpreting that her boyfriend was upset, Hermione watched as he sealed the envelope before she swiftly plucked it from his lap, tired of being ignored. The response he had was instantaneous. Cormac paused his game, dropped the controller, unplugged his music, and then roughly shoved Hermione to the ground, his knee planted in her ribcage as he slammed her shoulder down hard, pinning her there as she struggled for breath. The sixth year screamed out, tears springing forward as she felt her ribs beginning to strain under the pressure. Snatching the letter from Hermione's grip, Cormac stood, returning to his video game and his music as if nothing had happened.

Luna and Ginny gaped, open-mouthed while Mrs. Granger watched, stony-faced, unsure of what to do. Hermione, however, stood, her eyes narrowing and her wand out in a flash. After a brief moment, she placed her wand back into her pocket, seeming to have thought better. Violence in response to violence would only begin a vicious circle. Her anger would not be subdued though and she chose to yell, "I hope you go fall down a hole or something. I wouldn't give a damn!" That was all the cursing she dared risk and words just didn't seem adequate anyway therefore, the brunette stormed out, fury still evident.

She made her way to the front porch, sitting on the glider and sinking into the cushions, mulling over what had just happened. Her friends joined her shortly after, not sure what to say when they realized words were completely useless in this situation.

After quite a bit of time, Hermione withdrew and chose to go into the bedroom she occupied while visiting her grandmother. While her boyfriend was a total arse, the bushy-haired young woman refused to allow him to ruin her night with her friends. There was little else for Hermione to do so she chose to ready herself for the evening ahead. Unfortunately, her plans were interrupted when Cormac chose to make his appearance.

"I'm sorry, Mione." He said, stepping into the room without waiting for an invitation. Hermione screwed up her mouth, choosing to remain silent. "Where did you get that sour candy from? Hmm? I want some. I mean, you're obviously eating it. That's why your mouth is like that." Cormac smirked, theatrically looking around for some candy. "Come on, Baby Girl! I said I was sorry." He whispered, his mouth suddenly near her ear. Hermione flinched inwardly, refusing to show fear on the outside. She twisted her mouth more, in the opposite direction as she put in the earrings that matched her powder blue sweater.

"Seriously, Baby Girl, where is that sour candy?"

_He seriously thought this was funny, that everything was okay. _"It's okay, Baby Girl. It won't happen again. We're okay." Little more was said on the matter as they all piled into the car and headed off to the bowling alley. Throughout the majority of the night, Hermione simply ignored Cormac.

And then suddenly, it clicked. They were fine. She would pretend to be angry a little longer but really, what was she thinking? This was her fault! She should never have snatched that letter! It was so rude of her. He had only reacted in an appropriate manner. How could she have been stupid enough to have treated him so rudely after that too! Hermione had continually ignored him. She would have to apologize for her atrocious behavior.

Some part of Hermione, very deeply inside screamed, it screamed for her to listen but it's voice was too small for it to be heard over the hustle and bustle of her brain. What happened to the sensible Hermione Granger? This was unacceptable…but the rest of her seemed perfectly okay with this.

_~*~*~*~*Author's Note*~*~*~*~_

_This is a story that drastically parallels my life at times though there will be exaggeration too. It is part of my healing journey so I cannot tell you how often I will update. Be warned, this story has some dark parts. My own story is still writing and I'm trying to take control. You will notice that this is not the chapter originally posted. I decided that they were not close enough to what actually happened. You're looking at it, name changes with slightly less detail but this is a recount of that very night._

_With Fondness and Love to All of You,_

_~C.E.S. _


	2. The Realization

The remainder of spring break passed without incident up until the very last day when both Hermione and Cormac boarded the Hogwarts Express to head back to the castle for the remainder of the semester. Cormac decided that it would be more entertaining for him to hang around with his friends than to accompany Hermione to the carriage she shared with Harry and Ron. There was a mixture of relief and guilt that filled her at this. She was relieved not to be in his presence any longer than necessary but she felt guilty that she would dare have such traitorous thoughts. The brunette never considered that the irrational guilt was because she had given into his attempts to keep a handle on her.

"Hey, Harry! Hey, Ron!" She greeted them enthusiastically. Her smile faltered a little as Ron eyed her carefully. He offered her a letter just as the train began to pull away. "Your Mum stuck this in through the window. She said it was from your dad." Hermione looked quizzically at the envelope before she dropped Crookshanks' basket onto the seat and accepted the little rectangle. Carefully, she slit it open at the top and withdrew the parchment, reading the words that seemed to have been etched into the paper with such force that there were grooves in place.

_Hermione,_

_How could you not tell me!? Imagine my surprise when your six-year old cousin announces not but minutes after your mother left with you and that…that thing, "Cormac hits Hermione.". My sweet little girl! WHY didn't you tell me!? You WILL break it off! It is NOT safe! You have no option!_

_-Dad._

The words seemed to have the desired effect. There was little color left in Hermione's face as the train began to gather momentum. As if by magic, the stupor that had occluded the common sense the young woman possessed began to clear. What the bloody hell had she been thinking!? How could she let him get away with that. Excusing herself, Hermione ran to the loo, closing the door after herself and seating herself on the closed lid of the toilet, gently lifting up her skirt to stare at the yellow bruise, wide enough to be a fist that still blossomed on her left thigh. This had not been given to her in that same incident but it had been a mark Cormac left behind all the same. Tears, hot and wet began to pour down her face until they turned into great wracking sobs. They were silent, her horror at discovering this came to mind. He had even taken the sound from her cries. The instance of physical abuse had been few and far between and Hermione had always brushed them off, sometimes blaming herself, and sometimes thinking it all an accident. The mental abuse had been a barrage. He would insult, insult, insult, and then compliment, making everything seem less harsh. There were times when she would've been carrying a conversation with someone else and have him jab his finger into the side of her face until she turned her attention to him. He often came up and poked her hard between the ribs until she cried out then pretended to be sorry for it all. These new revelations made her think back to the few conversations she had had with her head of house on Cormac McLaggen:

_Hermione laughed as she stumbled into Transfiguration, having just come from Arithmancy. "I'm more important than you." Hermione teased, amusement sparkling in her brown eyes. Cormac came in behind her and raced ahead of her, throwing himself in her seat. Immediately, Minerva frowned and came up to them, her brow creased. "Seat, now." She ordered and then turned back to Hermione, "Be careful!" She snapped much to her young Gryffindor's shock. The boys and the others came filing in at that moment but it didn't stop Hermione's ears from turning Weasley red. Honestly, had McGonagall just technically spoken to her about boys? It was a little unnerving at the least. _

_It was not until a few days later that a similar incident occurred. Hermione was once again sitting in Transfiguration, her daily work completed already, while she waited for her fellow classmates to be finished, the sixth year prefect simply doodled on a piece of spare parchment. A voice in her ear startled her suddenly. The mouth speaking was far too close, as Hermione could feel the warm breath. "I realize I sounded rude." It took Hermione a moment to realize that it was McGonagall speaking. "I only have your best interests at heart. Please, ask around, learn more about him before you make any decision. I'm sorry for overstepping my boundaries." Then, she was back at her desk, quick as a flash. Mortification ran through her and she prayed no one had heard the hushed, one-sided conversation. She wasn't even sure that she liked McLaggen anyway! Goodness! Her curiosity was piqued though, and she was dying to learn about it. Next week, Hermione promised herself, next week she would as Professor McGonagall about it. _

_Well, next week came and one night, after classes, before dinner, Hermione found herself outside McGonagall's office, feeling like if the elder Scottish witch had opened the door to the conversation then she should be able to question the information she was given. McGonagall heard the knock and immediately invited the person outside the door in. She wasn't too surprised to see Hermione. "Professor, I wonder if I might have a word?"_

"_What about?"_

"_I-could you explain to me what you were saying about Cormac?"_

"_That's not really my place to tell."_

"_You mentioned it."_

"_I did. I don't normally get involved because it's not my business but, Hermione, I don't like the way he looks at you. You walked into my class and he eyed you up like you were fresh meat. You don't live in the wizarding community all the time, you don't know a lot about him. He can be whatever he wants you to see. I don't want that to happen. All I'm asking is that you speak to other people and glean what you can before you make any kind of decision." There was obvious discomfort and worry present in McGonagall's face. _

"_You were right you know." Hermione fidgeted, looking down._

"_You like him?!" Oh, dear Merlin, why did she think this was a good idea to discuss._

"_No. Yes. I'm not really sure." The younger witch admitted at last. "He likes me though."_

"_Well, if you don't like him then we'll make sure he leaves you alone. We can go speak to Professor Dumbledore this very second."_

"_I'm not…sure, Professor. I'm not sure. I-I have to go." For two weeks that was the last interaction the two shared but shortly thereafter, during Christmas break, Hermione and Cormac started dating. _

"_Professor!" Hermione exclaimed one day, catching Minerva after class. "I was wondering if I should take advanced Transfiguration next year. I'm a little worried since I was sick those two weeks in the beginning of term if I'm prepared enough for it." The elder woman raised a brow and gestured for Hermione to walk with her as she made her way to stand in the hallway to monitor the students heading to their common rooms or elsewhere after the day's final lesson. _

"_Hermione, I will never pressure a student into taking my class but honestly, I'm very nearly about to get on my hands and knees to beg you to do so." That was probably the highest compliment the woman could have paid her. Hermione had always wanted to have McGonagall like her, be proud of her. She was like Hermione's school mother to put it bluntly. The girl was practically glowing at the unexpected form of praise. _

"_Oh." Was all she managed to reply. The smile was quite obvious though. Hermione hung there, obviously wishing to discuss something else entirely. "Professor, um, I-do you remember the conversation we had a few weeks ago?" There was a pause where McGonagall's facial expression twisted. "Yes." Merlin! Hermione had been hoping for a no and a little more time! No such luck. Seeing Hermione's hesitation, Minerva pounced. "Is he harassing you? Has he hurt you? Do we need to go see Professor Dumbledore?" Horror overtook Hermione's face as she struggled to explain that was indeed not the case. _

"_No, no, no, no!" The Gryffindor cried. Some Gryffindor she was, scared of her own head of house. "Actually, um…well…"_

"_Are you two an item?" Hermione screwed her face up as if anticipating an explosion before giving a very tiny nod of affirmation. Much to her surprise, an explosion did not come. _

"_I…assume you have spoken to and asked around?" Hermione nodded, she hadn't learned much about Cormac from it. "I suppose that you can't live your life without giving people second chances, a chance to turn over a new leaf because that wouldn't be any kind of life if you did. I-Hermione, I need you to make me a promise." The words took the student by surprise._

"_Yes, Professor?"_

"_Promise me that you will not allow him to disrespect you, that you will not allow him to lay a finger on you in an inappropriate manner, that you will not let him hurt you, and that if you do then you will go to someone, preferably Professor Dumbledore. Finally, promise me that you will not let him brainwash you." The Scottish lilt that had once been so soothing seemed to take on an undertone of menacing as Hermione tried to decipher the meaning behind the words themselves. She was normally very good at it but this time something was very different. In response, the bushy haired brunette nodded in affirmation. _

_McGonagall's green eyes bored into her warm brown ones, letting her know silently that a nod was not enough for her. "I promise you, Professor McGonagall." Hermione assured at last, after thinking it over and deciding nothing bad could come of this promise. The relief was very evident in her Professor's demeanor though she did not express it verbally. The woman searched Hermione's face before her eyes scanned the corridors a moment._

"_Then you have my blessing, Hermione." The words had not been what Hermione was after, in all honesty, but she used them like a talisman of sorts anyway, they made her feel like everything would be alright._

"_Thank you." It was the only logical response that Hermione could come up with._

"_Professor, I need to get to the Great Hall…Apparation lessons you know…" The Sixth year trailed off, hoping she wouldn't really have to explain further. There was only about another five minutes to get there before she would be technically late._

"_Well then, good luck and have fun. Don't want you to be late, now do we, Miss Granger?" That was the last conversation they shared on the matter…for awhile, anyway._

She loved McGonagall, platonically of course, but she hated it when the woman was right. From now on, she would swear she was ALWAYS right. Hermione was now almost completely sure of it.

It was much later that night, after the feast, that Hermione sat in her dormitory, staring blankly at the wall until she knew she could put off the inevitable no longer. She stood, opened her trunk, and grabbed a piece of fresh parchment and a new quill as well as a bottle of black ink. Slowly, she began to write. She transcribed onto that paper that she was ending it all with Cormac, that she no longer wanted to even speak to him, that there was no hope for them as friends and that he should simply leave her alone. Of course, she knew him far better than to give up so she made her words a little harsher, hoping that they would do the blow. He hadn't seemed to see what was so wrong about his actions that night and she wasn't willing to take the chance that he would escalate, that his anger would escape control again and that the next time she was down she would never get up again. Next time, next time there may be no witnesses to be there for her. Without so much as the slightest pang of guilt or regret throughout her whole journey to the owlery, she sent the freshly inked letter on the leg of a barn owl without a second thought. With that hopefully behind her, she would focus on healing.

Of course, she would still have to see him around the castle which wasn't a very welcoming prospect in itself.

_*~*~*~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~*~*~*_

_Dear Readers,_

_This story means a lot to me. I just want to let you know that the limitations of the characters, the dynamic, the setting, and the general overall need to keep from revealing identities limits how accurately I can portray the events. They're normally pretty accurate but I'm letting you know now there will be a bit of creative licensing in there. This chapter too has been changed to fit in better. It is more accurate now._

_All My Love,_

_C.E.S._


	3. Keeping the Promise

That next day, things went from bad to worse, Hermione avoided speaking to McGonagall at all and Cormac seemed to think they could fix things. She was unnerved, didn't like it at all. If only she had listened to her wise Professor, she would have never gotten into this mess. It had already been two days since she had broken it off with Cormac and he continually tried to put the pieces back together of their shattered relationship. Hermione was not interested in the slightest. It was two days later that Hermione found the courage to speak to McGonagall as she knew the woman was patiently awaiting. On the premise of accompanying Harry and Ron to ask questions about their assignment, she found herself in the woman's company. Soon, her best friends left her without a goodbye and Hermione had the good grace to blush. "Harry and Ron actually just left me." Her frown was a small one but it was there nonetheless.

"I know, good friends are just too hard to hire these days."

"Yes, I agr-Hey! I don't hire my friends!" The brunette pouted. Professor McGonagall's eyes twinkled with obvious mirth and amusement.

"Speaking of friends, who do you hang out with these days?"

Hermione tossed out a few names, well aware that the woman seemed to be wanting her to continue but unsure of what exactly she was meant to say. "Anyone else?" The pointed look that accompanied the question told Hermione she was apparently missing something very, very obvious indeed. The lack of sleep was taking it's toll though and despite the fact McGonagall patiently repeated the question twice more, she couldn't comprehend the answer the woman sought. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the woman's meaning dawned on her, "Oh, no. Not at all, Professor, I ended_ that_ two days ago. I ended it. I had a promise to keep after all." The understanding was immediately there and McGonagall reached a hand out to place it soothingly upon Hermione's own before she invited her into her office where they sat and discussed all the events and Minerva continually thanked Merlin and her lucky stars that that boy had revealed himself for what he truly was before Hermione got seriously injured in all this mess.

"I'm sorry, Professor, if I had listened to you, none of this would have ever happened." Hermione sighed, easily hiding her tears. It was simply scary how well she was able to hide her emotions as of late.

"Nonsense, no one should have ever had to have expected this. I only thank Merlin that this…this boy showed his true colors before something worse could happen. You need to go and speak to Professor Vector about this, Hermione, she knows how he operates all too well. There was a girl who had to be removed from her class and her schedule changed because of an altercation they had between them. Please, Hermione, speak to her." Minerva interjected, placing her hand once more on Hermione's shoulder.

The young bushy-haired woman thrust her chin out and stared at her teacher. "I am fine. I do not require Professor Vector's help with this. Thank you for the suggestion, Professor. No, Hermione would not, under any circumstances reveal this to anyone else. She appeared weak and naïve enough already.

The fact the girl had gotten injured at all didn't truly sit well with Minerva but there was nothing she could do to undo what had already been done and there was obviously no one Miss Granger would particularly accept Minerva going behind her back and speaking to Professor Vector.

That conversation lasted well into the child's first lesson so Minerva wrote a note and sent the child on her way, deeply troubled by all that had been revealed. "I knew that boy was evil from the start." She muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. There was little she could do about the past, as she'd already come to that conclusion even if it had only been a few minutes ago but there was a hell of a lot she could and would do about the future that would prevent a repeat of the past. Nobody hurt her cubs like that, especially not the likes of Cormac hurting those souls like Hermione.

_~*~*~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~*~*~_

_Readers,_

_I know it's kind of short but hopefully you'll forgive me._

_Love You All,_

_~C.E.S._


	4. Coping

Things should have been improving for Hermione but they were most definitely doing no such thing. Everywhere she went, McLaggen was waiting, watching, staring. It scared her more than she would ever care to admit. The way he looked at her was like a predator watching his prey. To top it off, she had met the ever elusive, Gayle Pocklington, the girl who had dated the prick before she had. Gayle had not quite understood what was happening; she had been sucked in deeper than Hermione had. The abuse had been more physical, Gayle had been punched in the face, badmouthed, manipulated, and so much more.

The words she spoke to Hermione would never leave her. The Gryffindor remembered clearly when the Hufflepuff transferred into her History of Magic Class. She had spied Hermione and immediately sat next to her, introducing herself and then just looking the other student straight in the eyes, "Thank you for standing up, for getting away. You are my hero." Needless to say, the young woman was completely taken aback. How could she be anyone's hero? She had let this happen to herself and had done nothing! Absolutely, absolutely, nothing! Regardless, she just mumbled her thanks and returned to her work, unsure of how to respond properly to such remarks.

The thing that disturbed Hermione most was that in one of his fits of attempting to contact her, McLaggen borrowed someone else's owl and sent her a two way paper with the words "Hey, Hermione." Written on it. She wrote back, asking who it was. He created a persona and then proceeded to tell her he had a baby for her, confusing the hell out of her. At the time, Hermione had no idea who the bloody hell she was talking to and it wasn't until she received a message saying that the baby was dead and it's body stuff into his walls that Hermione demanded to know who the hell this psychotic git was or she would be turning him into the Headmaster and the Ministry. Cormac had come clean and immediately, Hermione tossed the parchment into the flames of the common room, retreating instantly to her dorm. It was the prefect's only saving grace that boys could not enter the Girls' dormitories. She rarely spent time in the common room nowadays, worried he would find and approach her.

A month passed and by this time, Hermione had agreed to date the boy who she had last dated before Cormac. They'd both been bad partners in the relationship but wanted to give it another shot because they loved each other and that was enough for them to try. His name was Jack and he attended Durmstrang.

While sleep came to her on a nightly basis, she always felt exhausted in the mornings. It was not until Lavender made an offhand comment that Hermione began to understand.

"You're always screaming, Hermione, no wonder you're so exhausted." That was it then? She was having nightmares and according to her rather insensitive roommate her only way out was when she woke up screaming her throat raw. This wasn't fair! Why was her OWN body betraying her!? What had she done to deserve this? She must be an awful person. Hermione was at odds with herself. What was the point of trying to heal if she couldn't even get a decent night's sleep anymore? Her answer was to attempt to stay awake the next few nights after. It was a difficult process and she lost in the end but the nightmares never faded. When she awoke, only fragments of them remained leaving her exhausted and emotionally drained before the sun was up each and every morning. Where was the justice in all of this? The bushy-haired sixth year could only wonder.

Later, on the sixth night of this pattern, she received another letter from her mother. Mrs. Granger had contacted one of the Ministry worker's she had met when taking Hermione up there to speak about S.P.E.W. business and whom Hermione had met as well. The man was a friend of Mr. Granger's through some dental conference or other since he was fascinated by teeth and it was his hobby. He was an Auror. His name was substituted in favor of a nickname; Clark, like superman. The young man began to do all he could to help his friend's wife and their daughter with her problem.

It was a few weeks later that he first introduced Hermione to his sister. He identified her by her own new nickname, Dianna. Dianna had some experience with psychology and she too worked in the Ministry but her work was in the Department of Mystery.

Hermione recalled the arrival of the specific parchment that required a password to utilize it. Only she, Dianna, Jack, and Clark had their own copies. The first conversation with Dianna was not a pleasant one in Hermione's offense. It was not comforting to have a complete stranger already familiarize herself with your life. What was worse was the comment she had made to Hermione which would probably stick with her forever;

_I want to fix you._

Who the bloody hell said that she was BROKEN!? It was a slap to the face. This complete stranger knew nothing! Of course, when Hermione said such, it later lead to some serious interrogation.

Dianna questioned Hermione incessantly, asked her what happened to her, what terrible experience she had dealt with underneath the abuse. Clearly, Hermione had not given the vile woman enough credit.

_I was bullied my entire life in primary school._

Maybe that would appease the woman who was fast becoming Hermione's least favorite person in the world, a spectacular feat in itself.

_No, something else. Think, Hermione._

A pause, before Hermione sighed and began to write, tears welling in her eyes and falling onto the enchanted paper.

_I was eleven, twelve when….when the kid across the street from my grandmother's asked if I wanted to play a game. I never had many friends so saying no to this particular one was not really an option. I agreed. How bad could a game be? He…slid his hand up my shirt and…touched me. I told him to stop, pleaded, begged, and he wouldn't stop. Didn't stop, until a car came around the corner and her removed his hand. I ran home._

That should be enough. Hermione would not be able to go into any more detail with this at this particular moment in time and she had no inclination to do so at all. She owed this woman absolutely nothing.

_What you have just described to me is a sexual assault. It is not the same as rape though the feelings and the situation is similar. That is more of what I was speaking of. _

A sexual assault…Hermione had never put those words to it. She had moved on and suppressed everything, tried to get over it and just move on. Now that there were words to put to it, how did she ever explain that the boy had done a similar such thing to her though slightly different after this? How could she explain hat in her life, she wasn't a victim once or even twice but thrice? The answer was, she simply couldn't. No one could ever know. Perhaps, Dianna was right. She did need to be fixed, as much as that hurt her to think.

_*~*~*~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~*~*~*_

_Dearest Readers, _

_There was a review left commenting on the original first chapter and at first it made me angry but I let it go and didn't delete it. If people want to criticize then have at it. There is little I have not endured at this point in time. You will notice three chapters have been redone. This is to make it more similar to the events that happened to me and NOT in response to that review. I would never do such._

_Love to All of You,_

_~C.E.S._

_P.S. If you'd like to leave a review, that's perfectly fine with me. If you want to PM to talk or anything else, I will respond._

_P.P.S. "Dianna"or "Clark" if you ever manage to get that this exists out of me, don't take offense please. I, erm, didn't exactly enjoy your presence at the beginning, Dianna. I will NEVER reveal anything personal, Clark. Nothing like that will get in here because I am ONLY telling MY story. I promise. _


End file.
